Sweetest Thing
by Golden Quintet
Summary: Simon is in love with Jeanette. There is one problem, Simon doesn't know how to tell her. Will he be able to tell her before it's to late? Sequel to 'What Am I Feeling'.


_**A/N Hey guys, this a sequel to 'What Am I Feeling?'. The story came to me as I was listening to 'Sweetest Thing' by U2.**_

_**I do not own AATC, The Chipettes, or Toby.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Simon was losing the sweetest thing in his life, his Jeanette.

Okay technically Jeanette's not his. He hasn't admitted his feelings yet, though he has embarrassed himself in front of her a million times. Anyway ever since Simon laid his blue eyes on the purple clad Chipette, he was smitten. To him, and I quote, no gem compares to her beauty. Ever since Jeanette's been around he's changed.

Simon is not as awkward as he used to be. I mean he still is awkward, some things never will never change. Now Simon is a bit stronger, though it's probably from catching Jeanette every time she's tripped, which as we know is a lot… He's become even smarter (and you thought that wasn't possible), all from learning more about himself. He'd never learn this if it wasn't for Jeanette. Probably the biggest improvement is that he has become a lot braver. He had overcome fear and saved Jeanette back on the island.

He's always wanted to admit his feelings for Jeanette, but he is scared. What if Jeanette were to reject him? What if it ruins their friendship? They were best friends!

Recently he's been asking Alvin for girl advice.

"_The worst thing a girl can say to you is… hold my purse."_

"_Never say no."_

"_If a girl says leave her alone, don't leave her alone."_

"_Farts aren't funny, nor are burps."_

"_Jewelry, chicks love jewelry."_

Not the advice he was looking for…

Simon, felt desperate enough that he asked Toby for pickup lines.

"_Did it hurt when you fell out of Heaven?"_

"_Are you a tamale? 'Cause you're hot."_

"_I lost my number. Can I have yours?"_

"_Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see."_

Everyone should just avoid Toby pickup lines.

What Simon needed was a way to Jeanette's heart. Maybe he could buy her something she liked. Jeanette liked a lot of things; puppies, flowers, math, science, singing, geology, breathing, and so on.

Maybe he could serenade her. No he couldn't do that. That was how Alvin asked Brittany out, and well Alvin and Brittany weren't working out as well as Simon thought they would. They tended to argue, a lot. Jeanette told Simon that the arguments were one-sided, that Brittany pretty much yelled her head off at Alvin. This surprised Simon a bit, Brittany didn't usually do that – well she didn't when Alvin and her were not dating – but that aside, it wasn't like Brittany to act like a prima donna. Sure Brittany was a pain sometimes, and didn't say the nicest things, but from what Jeanette said, it sounded nothing like the Brittany everyone knew.

He didn't have too long to contemplate this.

The next time he had talked to Jeanette about this, Jeanette began to sympathize Alvin. She begun to talk about how Alvin was such a nice guy and such. A familiar feeling panged in his chest, _jealousy_.

Like everyone else on Earth, he would be jealous of someone every now and then. From time to time Simon was jealous of Alvin. This time the jealousy was a bit stronger this time. He quickly excused himself from the couch the two were sitting on and entered the kitchen to drink something; water, Kool-Aid, Snapple, anything as long as it was nonalcoholic, just anything to distract himself from the jealousy.

When he came back to the couch, he saw Jeanette was gone. His ears tilted up. He could hear Brittany. From what Simon could tell, she was furious. She must be with Alvin. He cringed at Brittany's choice of curse words, wondering how she knew some of the ones less commonly said. He heard a door slam. Alvin must have left Brittany's room. Simon quickly scrambled up the stairs, his intentions to comfort his brother. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw Alvin head into Jeanette's room.

Simon stood against the frame of the door. He didn't like to eavesdrop, but he was curious about what his brother was up to. He began to listen;

"_So, what happened this time?" Jeanette asked._

"_Well, Brittany was complaining to me, that I didn't love her because I didn't bring her to that celebrity hotspot restaurant. Then I told her that she doesn't have to get her way all the time." Alvin said, with Jeanette listening very closely, "She called me a few curse words, and then told me she didn't love me, so I broke up with her and she slugged me."_

"_You broke up with her?! " Jeanette exclaimed, "She's going to assassinate you!"_

Simon silently agreed with Jeanette.

"_Between you and me," Alvin whispered, "I was never happy with our relationship."_

Simon had to strain his ears to hear this one, now shocked at what Alvin said.

_Jeanette blinked very slowly._

_Alvin sat down on Jeanette's bed, "I never wanted to go out with her in the first place, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I've honestly been in love with someone else the whole time."_

Simon raised an eyebrow, his brother was acting very strange.

"_Who?" Jeanette said biting her lip._

"_You." Alvin said._

Simon looked through the doorway to see Alvin pull Jeanette into a kiss, and Jeanette kiss back. His jaw dropped as his heart shattered, he walked away from the door. Brittany's door opened. She looked at Simon. It was hard not to look. Simon had the whole 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Simon? You okay?" Brittany asked.

Simon simply pointed at Jeanette's room. Brittany looked in, she then turned to Simon wearing an expression similar to Simon.

"If you heard glass shattering, that was my heart," Simon said to her.

The two stood there in utter shock. All either on wanted to do now was eat Friendly's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, listen to Taylor Swift songs, and watch reruns of Full House.

One questioned remained for the both of them, who would pick up the pieces of their hearts?

_**A/N Not including my Author Notes, this was exactly 1,000 words long! This stuff happens when you write a fanfic at 1:16 AM… while listening to songs on your iPod… FYI I'm listening to 'Trouble' Preformed by The Chipmunks and The Chipettes… man I love putting my iPod on shuffle. **_

_**Anypotato, Sarah's Declassified Seville Family Survival Guide should be updated before Saturday, as will What Could Go Wrong?, Guidelines to Living with Animaniacs Characters, and Harry and Riley and the Chamber of Secrets. (Though I'm assuming you guys will be reading the AATC stuff.)**_

_**Also does anyone know how to get water out of ears? I've tried everything, and the water has been in my ears for over a day.**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
